Forbidden
by omegabeast
Summary: In Elsidora with her mother, who is filming a movie there, Catherine runs into Vincent, an ex-boyfriend, and sparks fly. Vincent has a duty to fulfill but Catherine is a distraction he can't control.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGA WHITE.

CHAPTER ONE

Ms. Chandler, how long will you be in the country?

Ms. Chandler, are you here for business or pleasure?

Ms. Chandler, is it true that you'll be staying at the palace?

Vanessa was bombarded with a myriad of questions as she and her daughter, Catherine, exited the airport. Seconds later a black limo pulled up and the driver jumped out, hurrying to the other side of the car to open the door. Once safely inside, Catherine breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't a stranger to paparazzi, but it was always stressful, especially with cameras flashing everywhere, and questions being hurled at her, left and right. Her mother was filming a movie in Elsidora and she'd made a last minute decision to accompany her.

The last couple of months her mother had been in poor health and she'd questioned her insistence to film a movie and more importantly, so far away. After the King offered her mother a cottage on palace grounds while filming, Catherine knew her concerns would fall on deaf ears. After her dad divorced her mom, he'd remarried and started another family. Her mother put up a brave front, but Catherine could tell she was heartbroken. She'd never remarried, instead she threw herself into her work and as a result her health suffered.

"Catherine, I know this is difficult for you, but I assure you being on palace grounds will be much better. Paparazzi won't be able to go beyond the gates. Just relax and enjoy your time here."

"I'll try, Mother."

Catherine didn't endeavor to engage further conversation. Instead, she silently chided herself on her spontaneous decision to accompany her mother halfway around the world and unfortunately, putting her life on hold.

Moments later the limo stopped at a gate where a guard waved at the car to proceed. Catherine didn't blink as the palatial palace with extensive grounds came into view. Topiaries and roses enhanced the lush green lawn of the structure. Grand was an understatement. Catherine couldn't recall ever seeing anything so beautiful.

After passing the palace, the limo turned onto a narrow street, finally coming to a stop in front of a small cottage.

While the outside appeared austere, the inside was far from it. Catherine entered the parlor, pausing briefly to admire the rich gold tones covering the walls, accentuating the exquisite Queen Anne furniture occupying the room. Her eyes roamed further, drawing her to the window, overly captivated by the elegant drapes gracing the windows. But the focal point of the room was undoubtedly the beautiful stone fireplace.

Unable to contain her growing excitement, Catherine blurted out. "Mother, it's so beautiful."

"It certainly is. I hope you will relax and try to enjoy yourself. I know a year is a long time to be away from your friends, but you can always fly home and visit."

"I know, Mother. Maybe I can find a job and meet some of the locals."

"Honey, that's a great idea."

Just then a knock came at the door.

Catherine opened the door to find a short, portly woman standing there.

"How do you do, ma'am? Your Highness has requested your presence at dinner tonight. Someone will come to escort you around 6:45."

"Thank you, we'll be ready."

Catherine had barely shut the door before she started worrying. "Just great. What will I wear?"

"Cat, you have a suitcase full of clothes. I'm sure anything you choose with be lovely."

"Lovely, but will it be appropriate for dinner with a king?"

"We are guests. I'm sure the king doesn't expect us to dress like royalty."

Catherine heard her mom, but she couldn't push the apprehensive feeling aside. _How would she act in the presence of a king? What about protocol? Did she have to curtsey?_ She could feel her nerves getting the best of her. Paparazzi and Hollywood premieres were one thing, but dining with a king was disconcerting. Oh, how she wished she didn't have to go, but her wish was pointless, because they were guests of the king, and to turn down an invitation to dine with the king, was inconceivable.

THE PALACE

Catherine struggled to maintain her balance on the slick, black-and-white marble floors, after nearly falling several times. Her eyes fleeted over portraits, chandeliers, ornate banisters, and sophisticated furnishings. With every step, she found herself terribly distracted, making it difficult, if not impossible, to keep up with her party.

Two corridors later, they finally entered an elegant and stately looking room. The massive dining room table commanded attention with sparkling silverware, showcased by the soft light emitted from beautiful crystal chandeliers.

Seconds later, the royal family entered from a door across the room.

The king smiled at their presence.

"Ms. Chandler, we are very pleased to welcome you and your daughter to our country. I hope your journey was a pleasant one."

"Thank you. We are grateful for your hospitality and yes, our trip was very pleasant."

"Excellent. You know Queen Naswarya and this is my son Vincent, who is also from America.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Vanessa said, inclining her head slightly.

"You must be famished. Please take a seat," the king stated

Catherine took a seat, but her nerves were beyond frazzled. Color flooded to her cheeks and her heart rate quickened. She was being _Punked_. There was no other logical explanation. Vincent Keller was the last person she wanted or expected to see.

Dinner was torture, but, Catherine did her best to get through it. Her mother rambled on about movies and actors, which seemed to delight her audience. Catherine had never been so happy to hear her mother talk, because the phrase "Fake it 'til you make it" was an understatement.

Vincent never made eye contact with her, which inflamed her even more. Her schooled expression was concealing a visceral anger on the precipice of erupting._ He didn't even remember her. Why should she care?_ The answer surprised her. Her body's reaction to him suprised her even more. Her anger fueled her desire for answers. So many years had passed, but he couldn't even deign to give her a glance, a nod, or just a simple hello. Minute by minute, she grew angrier. Protocol. Screw protocol. She wanted to get away from the palace, away from Vincent. Of course, she couldn't take leave of her manners, no matter how uncomfortable and unpleasant she felt. Refusing to disappoint her mother, she played her part, until the dreadful dinner finally ended. Her performance was Oscar worthy, being that the feral beast inside her begged to be released. But she knew this wasn't the time or the place.

When she was finally back in the confines of the cottage, she breathed a sigh of relief. She said goodnight to her mother and headed to her room. Although, she was exhausted, sleep didn't come easy. Seeing Vincent had opened a floodgate of painful memories. Memories she'd worked hard to bury for ten years. Only to find all of her hard work had been in vain.

Hot tears stained her cheeks as she thought about the first time she saw Vincent . She was nineteen and a sophomore in college. One day she'd went to the campus diner for lunch, only to find all the seats were taken. Vincent, having noticed her dilemma, kindly offered to share his booth with her. Having no other choice, she graciously accepted.

Suprisingly, they hit it off immediately, and subsequently became a couple. Catherine was impressed with Vincent's tall stature and very well defined body. His hazel eyes were enchanting and it didn't hurt that he was extremely handsome, not to mention, smart and articulate. Soon they were inseparable, spending every free moment together. Their mutual love of movies, became their anchor, an escape on bad days, solidifying an unbreakable bond. Catherine was in love for the first time and she was happy. She was certain marriage would be in their future. After a semester of dating, summer break came, and they both traveled to their respective homes, but promised to keep in contact, until school started again in the fall. Unfortunately, Catherine never heard from Vincent again, and he never returned to school. Now ten years later, she felt as if she had seen a ghost.

Catherine tried to fall asleep, but Vincent's face was there. His kisses. His touch. Memories. Uninvited memories. He had been the first and only man to ever make love to her and as she lay cursing the day she met him, in her heart, she knew he was unforgettable.

THE NEXT DAY

Catherine took a walk on the road in front of the cottage, her mind preoccupied with thoughts of Vincent. Nothing made sense to her. And she found after ten years, old feelings had a way of resurfacing stronger than ever.

"Catherine."

Her blood went cold and her heartbeat ignored her silent pleas to calm down. The voice was the same, but with more depth. Much deeper. _What was she thinking? Why didn't she stay inside?_

She turned around slowly and there he stood, Mr. Heartbreak himself. Her eyes gravitated toward his left eyebrow. She'd always loved the wild strands of hair on that one brow. His hair was darker and much shorter. She decided it suited him very well. His face was more mature, and if humanly possible, he was even more handsome than she remembered. Tall, dark, and a work of perfection. Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his muscles rippled against the material. Muscular arms that any woman would feel safe and secure in. But not her. She wouldn't be that woman.

"Yes."

"I don't know where to begin. First, I want to apologize for my manners or lack thereof last night. I had just returned from a business trip when my father informed me we were having guests for dinner. He said it was a surprise, so I had no idea you would be there. I was absolutely shocked. I didn't know what to say or do. I came in search of you today to make apologies for my less than stellar behavior.

I've tried to imagine what I would say to you, if I ever saw you again, but as I stand here, words escape me," He said stopping momentarily to gather his thoughts. "I know you don't think too highly of me right now. All I ask is that you hear me out. I never expected to see you here, but now that you are, I owe you an explanation for my past actions."

What verbal honey could his silver tongue spew and how much of it would she believe. Looking into his eyes, she saw the angst and even though her mind ordered her feet to move, they wouldn't. She had waited too many years for an explanation and today it would finally come.

"I'm listening."

"When I went home for the summer, my mother was killed in an car accident, by a drunk driver. I was an only child of a single mother, with no immediate family, so I was all alone and it scared me. I was angry and distraught. I couldn't think straight. I barely ate or slept. Some days I wished I was dead too. I shut my friends out and locked myself in the house. I was in a bad, miserable place, slowing losing my grip on reality. Eventually body surrendered to exhaustion and dehydration and I passed out. There I was, alone and helpless...grief eating me up inside...just waiting on death to take me..."

He paused briefly as if he was unsure he should continue. His eyes avoided hers. She wanted to touch him. Console him. His story, his pain, tugged at the fortress protecting her heart. With every word, the mortar cracked, loosening the bricks, threatening to expose her inner feelings, enticing her to travel a forbidden road. One riddled with pain and suffering.

Finally he spoke. His voice was low, but his struggle was palpable.

"My last ounce of strength dissipated as I waited to open my eyes in heaven. Only when I opened my eyes again, I was in the hospital. The neighbors had called the police to check on me because of the neglect of the house. Mail had been piling up and the grass was overgrown.

I was angry and bitter. I felt I had no reason to live. Why wouldn't they just let me die? I truly believed I was alone in the world until I received a visit from a stranger.

My mother told me my father was dead, and I had reason to believe otherwise. But when the unknown gentleman entered my hospital room, I had no way of knowing how much my life was about to change, or how my mother had deceived me. He stated my presence was needed in Elsidora and it was very important. He gave me a ticket and money, so I could fly there at my convenience. I had been in the throes of despair, so I figured I had nothing to lose, so upon my release from the hospital, I flew to Elsidora. To my dismay, my mother had lied to me about my father dying. When she was in college, my father, the king, came to the U.S. and attended the same college. They had a fling and of course I was the result of that fling. My mother never told my father she was pregnant. After her accident, one of his security members, who had accompanied him to college recognized the name and informed my father. I was in a picture in the newspaper with my mother. Of course, it didn't take much to deduce by my age and my looks, to conclude that I was his son. Later a DNA test proved his suspicions to be correct and I have been here ever since."

He looked into Catherine's eyes. She saw the sadness before he could turn away.

"You were alone, but you didn't have to be. Why didn't you call me? I would have been there for you."

"I couldn't bear for you to see me that way. Growing up, my mother instilled in me to be strong. Never let your face reveal what you're feeling. Over the years I perfected being strong and I forgot how to actually feel. When my mother was killed, a dam broke inside me. A flood of emotions engulfed me, consumed me. I lost control and I cried for the little boy who'd been forced to carry the load for so long. I guess a part of me needed the release, but in doing so I couldn't bring myself back to reality."

Catherine bit on her bottom lip as she tried to keep her emotions in check. Her body was burning for him. His raw aching honesty rendered her flappable. The sadness in his eyes pulled at her heartstrings. After so many years, he was unlocking her emotional compartments, forcing her to feel again. She couldn't. She just couldn't allow him to steal her heart again.

He let out a sigh before he continued. "Catherine, that was the last time I let my guard down until today. You deserved an explanation as well as an apology, so I had no choice. I never meant to hurt you and for the record, I did care about you. I truly apologize for any pain I may have caused you."

"Vincent, I am so sorry. I'm glad you were able to recover and what a blessing to discover you father is alive and a king."

"It still seems kind of surreal. I'm still adjusting myself. But enough about me. How are you?"

"I'm good. I graduated with my Bachelors in Business. Upon landing my first job, I realized I hated my job, so I started an online social networking site called Etalk. Since I'm an introvert, it seemed like a great idea and it took off. I only came here, because my mother signed on to shoot a movie here and lately she hasn't been in the best of health, so I came too."

Vincent hadn't realized until that moment how sad Catherine truly looked. He wanted to take her hand and embrace her, but he knew she would never let him touch her again.

"I have to go, but I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tonight?"

"I'm sorry, Vincent, I can't."

"You can't or you won't."

"I hope this doesn't sound harsh or mean, but I can't revisit the past. I've dealt with my own anguish and I think it's best if we stay away from each other."

"It's just dinner."

"That is true, but dinner leads to other things. I'm no fool. You are a prince now and I don't fit into your world. I was hurt once and I can't allow myself to be vulnerable to be injured again. I'm sympathetic to your past grief and turmoil, but I was affected as well and I'm only trying to protect myself right now. I appreciate your explanation and I hate you had to endure so much pain, but staying away from each other is for the best. I'll see you around.

Catherine walked off, leaving Vincent standing there alone. He didn't understand she had to. The suffering she'd experienced had been too great. Too painful. So many nights she'd cried, hoping that he would finally call, but he never did. Her body ached for his touch, but the touch never came. No, he would never comprehend how it took her many years to recover and still her body belonged to him. Yearned for him. He had ruined her for other men. She had given up on love. He would never know how asinine she felt. She had given him her most precious gift, her virginity. He had left her deflowered and absconded with her heart. Only an empty promise remained and a now dim light. And only after months of self-loathing did she finally emerge, but only half of her former self remained. No longer an ingénue, she was a woman who had risen from the ashes of hades. Now he back and temptation was riding her back, but she would fall this time. She would heed that ominous voice in her head and stay far away from Vincent Keller.

VINCENT

For years, Vincent wondered what would have been, if his situation hadn't changed? What if he had returned to school? Seeing, Catherine, unearthed memories he'd tried to forget. Her beautiful hazel eyes, so engrossing, hypnotic. Her curves were more pronounced and sexier, but he would never forget the feel of her body. How she melted into his arms so perfectly. The way she played with her hair when she was nervous. Memories that were s fresh as if they'd never left_. But he had left._ He had seen the result of his actions in her eyes, the pain she desperately tried to hide. _What could he do? What amends could he make? What could he say to get through to her? Why did it bother him so much?_

As he crossed the palace grounds, his father walked up to him.

"Vincent, walk with me."

"Okay."

"I didn't realize you were acquainted with Vanessa's daughter."

"We attended the same college and we dated for one semester. The tragedy surrounding my mother happened and you know the rest. I hadn't seen or talked to her since, until today."

"Is there any chance of rekindling old feelings?"

"Don't worry, Father, she wouldn't have me even if I tried."

"You will be expected to select a bride soon and we can't afford any distractions."

"I understand and I haven't forgotten my duties. Catherine and I are just friends and that's it."

"Good to hear son. Next week we will start the process of selecting you a bride. I hope you're ready."

"I will be."

Vincent was hit by an unfamiliar feeling. He had been elated about choosing a bride, but today there was no excitement. The idea of marrying a complete stranger didn't seem so appealing now. Something had shifted in him and he didn't have a clue as to what it was.

"Vincent, are you okay. You don't look so good."

"I'm okay, Father. I'm just a little tired. Perhaps a nap would help."

"Of course son. Go rest and I'll see you at dinner later."

CATHERINE

Catherine walked through the front gate leading to the palace as she did every night. She had been in Elsidora one month, but she had adjusted extremely well. She volunteered at the local school and she tutored several children after classes were over. Most nights Vincent would meet her and walk the rest of the way with her. She protested at first, but it was pointless, because he continued to come. Eventually she started to look forward to seeing him and missed him profusely when he didn't show up.

"How are you this evening, Catherine?"

Catherine turned to look at Vincent and her heart skipped a beat. She knew they were playing with fire, but she kept telling herself they were just friends.

"I'm fine. You know you don't have to walk me home."

"And as I've told you numerous times, I want to. It makes me feel better to know you've made it home safely."

"Vincent, are you trying to make amends for the past? I hope not. I have forgiven you and we must move on."

"We are still friends. And maybe I find it harder to forgive myself."

"You must. You can't be happy until you let go of the past. As ironic as it may sound, it took me seeing you again to rid myself of my demons."

"I'm glad and maybe that information will help me let go of mine as well."

"Have you selected a bride yet?"

Vincent felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on him. Hearing Catherine say the words just did something to him. He had been upfront about it, but as the day drew nearer, he dreaded having to marry a stranger.

"No, the search continues."

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about it."

"I'm not. The process is tedious and exhausting and I'm not too keen on brokering a deal for my future wife."

"Have you shared your feelings with your father?"

"No. He wouldn't understand. He believes in duty and honor. He saved me and I feel a sense of obligation being that I am the heir apparent."

"Well, good luck on your search. It's late, so I should go inside now."

Catherine looked into Vincent's eyes. Neither were able to look away. She saw it coming, but her body had surrendered long before their lips met. His mouth claimed hers and she parted her lips. Their tongues danced in perfect harmony. Catherine wrapped her arms around Vincent's neck, enticing him to deepen the kiss. Her raised nipples touched his chest and as a result a ferocious passion erupted. Igniting a fire within. Heat radiated from their bodies as the fire threatened to implode. An urgency fueled by forbidden desires. Oxygen evaporated as Catherine stopped and gasped for air.

Their eyes met once more. "You know I've always followed the rules. I've always strived to do the right thing, regardless if it made me happy or not. I envy people who can throw caution to the wind as well as the rules.

Catherine wondered where Vincent was going with the conversation.

"As I stand here, looking at you, I want to throw caution to the wind and kiss you again, but I hurt you before and the last thing I want to do is hurt you again."

And there it was. The aftermath of the kiss.

"Don't worry about me, Vincent. I think I can handle a kiss."

"Maybe you can, but I cant. I know you warned me this would happen, but I didn't listen."

"I think we should stay away from each other for good. Your energy should be focused on finding a bride. This is too much of a hinderance for you."

"Catherine..."

"Vincent, no...I'm flying to America in the morning and I'll be gone for two weeks. Hopefully you'll be engaged by the time I return. It's best if we say goodbye now."

Catherine walked away, but Vincent didn't move. Deep down they both knew everything had changed. They had changed. A simple kiss had opened a door. Unleashed a buried passion. A passion too strong to ignore.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY. I STARTED TO DELETE THIS ONE, BUT I DECIDED TO SHARE IT WITH YOU INSTEAD. I LOVE READING REVIEWS SO PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME FEEDBACK. UPDATES TO FIERY CONNECTIONS AND THE KELLERS IN DALLAS COMING SOON. THANKS FOR READING.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGA WHITE._**

Beads of sweat trickled down Vincent's face, barely missing his eye, as he waited on the next candidate. Dressed in a suriyah with a keffiyeh on his head, he looked the part of a prince. Per his father's orders, tents were erected on the palace grounds to accommodate the interminable line of candidates, hoping to be selected as his bride. Even with the procession of beautiful exotic women, the task was very grueling. He had lost count of how many women he'd spoken with. After three days of enduring the effects of the sun's brutal rays, he was eager to end the day as well as the selection process. He knew he had to choose a bride soon or one would be chosen for him.

Finally the next lady entered the tent. She sat down next to him, but avoided making eye contact. Vincent took notice of her trembling hands and how tense her body appeared. Draped in exquisite jewelry and traditional Elsidora garb, Zanya was a sight to behold. Although impressed by her beauty, he thought she seemed too reticent. Minutes passed as the scene grew more gauche. He looked at Zanya in her virginal state. His stomach churned inside. He wanted to get up and run as far away as fast as he could. The idea of taking her virginity even if they were married was overwhelming. He couldn't love Zanya. He couldn't love anyone. He'd loved his mother and she had betrayed him. The closest he'd come to loving anyone was with Catherine and he ended up hurting her. He remembered the look in her eyes and the pain was undeniable. But even as he mentally wrestled with his thoughts, he knew he had to marry someone, because in the end he was bound by duty.

"Zanya, right?"

Her eyes never left the ground. "Yes."

"How do you feel about marrying me?"

With a bemused look, she replied, "I have no feelings about it. I have been taught from birth to be a queen. Act like a queen. My fate is to be a queen. I am not allowed to think independent of that goal."

In a carefully measured tone he spoke.

"What if you had the chance to marry for love?" The question was dangerous, but he had to see how valiant she truly was.

The fleeting sadness in her eyes answered his question, but he waited on her response.

"If I may speak frankly?" she muttered.

"By all means. As a matter of fact, I welcome it."

Her body relaxed a little as she began to speak.

"I know we're from two different worlds, but I am not naïve. Although, I have no voice in my future, I understand the ramifications of the path I must travel. I can tell you have a good heart, so I'll be honest with you. I believe in happily ever after and yes I wish I could have the great love of fairy tales, but my fate was decided the day I was born, so I must submit to an arranged marriage as expected by my family. I only hope that my future husband will be civil maybe we can grow to love each other. Even if I loved another, I could never choose that person. I would be disowned by my family and stripped of my honor. You see, I can't afford a luxury like love. You can always go back to America, but I have no other place to go. This is my life, my destiny, and I must embrace it."

Vincent knew she would make a great queen and at that moment he made his decision. He would never love her, but at least he could respect her. She was the only candidate who had shown some semblance of realness.

With the process coming to an end, he felt relieved, but an unfamiliar feeling gripped his chest. Immediately, he thought of Catherine. _What would she say? How would she react_. _Why did it bother him so much?_ Before he could get lost deeper in his thoughts, his father entered the tent.

Vincent could see the look of curiosity in his eyes. "I have chosen a bride, Father."

The king's smile reached his eyes. "That is great news. If you will give me the name, I'll make the necessary arrangements "

"I have one stipulation. I want to tell Catherine before an official announcement is made."

Vincent could see the disapproval in his father's eyes, but he wouldn't concede. He'd hurt Catherine one time and he refused to do it again.

Before his father could reply, a servant rushed in and immediately bowed.

"What is the cause of this interruption?" the king asked angrily.

"Your Highness, please forgive my sudden intrusion, but I was ordered to proceed with haste. You are needed in the palace, blood has been spilled," the servant stated anxiously.

Taking charge, the king stood up and dismissed everyone.

"Vincent, I will speak with you later," the king stated in a tone that brooked no argument.

Normally, Vincent would have been worried, but his mind was on Catherine. She was expected to return that evening and he didn't want her to learn from another source, that he had chosen a bride. She deserved to hear it from him. His thoughts went to the last time he'd seen her. Standing under the stars, looking into her eyes. His emotions had taken over and he kissed her. Although surprised by his own actions, Catherine's submission was even more shocking. The kiss had been filled with passion, fueled by dormant feelings, and hidden desires. Her soft lips had driven him to the brink of insanity. She tasted sweet and smelled of flowers. Skin so soft, he struggled to let her go.

In college they'd been too young to appreciate true intimacy, but now the intensity was magnified. Kissing Catherine had awakened a passion in him. For the first time in years, he felt alive. That had been two weeks ago and he still couldn't get Catherine or the kiss off his mind.

**_CATHERINE_**

Catherine had just returned from America and was unpacking her bags. She'd missed Elsidora or so she kept telling herself. Even though it was Vincent's face that kept invading her thoughts and dreams. Being away two weeks hadn't quelled her feelings for him. As she went to place some clothes in a drawer, a knock came at the door. She opened the door to find Vincent standing there.

"Hi, Catherine. .uh...welcome back."

"Hi. Come in."

He seemed nervous as he took a seat on the sofa. Catherine's heart skipped a beat. She'd never seen Vincent in a keffiyeh and suriyah. He looked extremely handsome and very much like a prince. So taken aback, she realized she was staring. Luckily, Vincent was so preoccupied, he didn't notice.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked.

"Uh...yes. Catherine, I came to tell you, I've selected a bride. I wanted you to hear it from me."

Catherine schooled her facial expression and reined in her emotions. She was trying to be strong, but deep inside she felt as if her chest was slammed against her breastbone.

She smiled at him. "Is that all? I knew you were in the planning to select a bride. Although, I do appreciate your concern for me, I am okay. I wish you the best of luck and much happiness."

Vincent gave her a puzzled look. "I just thought because of our history..."

Catherine spoke before Vincent could finish.

"I will always treasure the special moments we shared, but I think it's time we both moved on. We can't go back and we can't undo our mistakes. I've been holding on to you mentally, because you were my first. After seeing you here, I have my closure. You have a duty and I understand that. We still have chemistry, but there's nothing we can do about it."

Vincent looked down and was silent for what seemed like hours. When he finally looked up, Catherine saw something in his eyes that gave her butterflies. Surely, she was imagining things. She had seen that look before. It had been after they'd made love the first time. Within seconds, the look was gone, but Catherine wondered what it meant.

Vincent stood up with a solemn expression. "You're right. We should move on. I should go, but I want to invite you to the party my father is throwing to announce my engagement tomorrow. I hope you will be there. I know it may seem weird, but you're the only link I have to my past and I hope we can remain friends. Think about it and hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow. "

As he headed for the door, she felt the urge to stop him. _What would she say?_ She had no clue, but she knew if he walked out the door, she would regret not stopping him.

"Vincent wait."

He turned around and their eyes met.

"Thank you for telling me. I feel better that you told me. I hope we can remain friends too. I know I've been distant and abrupt with you, but I am truly happy for you. Have a seat and tell me about your bride-to-be."

With a furrowed brow, Vincent looked at her. "Are you sure? I'm sure there's a rule book somewhere that states how wrong that would be.

"Since we're friends, you should be able to tell me anything."

"I have a better idea." Vincent held out his hand. "Come with me."

Catherine placed her hand in Vincents' and exited the cottage. Minutes later they crossed the palace grounds and he opened an old wrought iron gate and descended some stairs.

"Vincent, where are we going?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

At the end of the stairs, they came to a dungeon.

Vincent smiled at Catherine. "A century ago, a castle occupied the space where the palace is now. When the castle was annihilated during war, the dungeon was the only part of the castle that survived. My grandfather built the palace on the same spot, so we have a dungeon as well as secret passageways. I remember how you loved mysteries in college, so I figured you would love to explore with me."

Catherine's eyes lit up. "You remembered. I would love too. Thank you, Vincent."

"I remember more than you think," Vincent said with a mischievous grin."

Walking further into the dungeon they happened on a portcullis. Vincent pulled a lever and access was granted. Upon entry to the room, there was a row of cells. Cobwebs and dust covered the whole room. It was obvious no one had been down there in years. Catherine became excited as she looked around at the forgotten history before her. Clearly in her element, her interest was piqued.

"Vincent, do you think this was a jail?"

"Actually, it was. When my grandfather was king, the prisoners awaiting execution were kept here. Most were beheaded or hanged on the gallows."

"How do you know all this?"

"My father told me, but he doesn't come down here. There are rumors of a curse being placed on our family, but my father won't discuss it."

Catherine walked ahead, exploring the cells.

"I think you better take a look at this," Catherine said, in a frightened voice.

Vincent walked over to Catherine and in the last cell was a skeleton. They both looked at each other in astonishment. On the floor by the skeleton was a ring.

"Look, Vincent, there's a ring with an emerald stone. Maybe you should see if your father knows anything about the skelton and the ring."

Vincent slid the ring on his finger and it fit perfectly.

"I'll ask him. We had a breach in security earlier, so he may be unavailable. I think we should go. You've had enough excitement for one night," Vincent stated.

"I agree. I have to finish unpacking as well. I have enjoyed our adventure though," Catherine said.

Vincent gave Catherine a serious look. "I wish we could do this more often."

"I do too."

Vincent and Catherine exited the dungeon and he walked her home.

"Thanks for an enlightening evening, Catherine. I enjoyed it."

"Thank you. I'm surprised you remembered my love of mysteries, since it's been so long."

Vincent closed the space between them and whispered in Catherine's ear. "You are unforgettable."

Catherine caught a whiff of his cologne. The heat of his body magnified the intensity of the storm raging inside. A tingling sensation traveled down between her thighs. Her mouth went dry, and when she looked up into his eyes, she knew resistance was futile. His mouth met hers and her lips welcomed his tongue. Warning bells sounded, but her control was long gone. He ran his fingers through her hair, and she surrendered to his embrace. Wrapping her hands around his neck, their passion culminated into a fiery kiss.

Vincent knew he should stop, but the sweetness of her tongue was too much. He was selfish and had to have more. The kiss became frenetic. His hands were everywhere. His arousal was obvious by the growing erection down below. If he didn't stop now, he wouldn't be able to. Easing out of the kiss, he gently placed his forehand against hers.

"Vincent, what are we doing?"

"Letting out a deep sigh. "I don't know. I can't control myself when I'm around you. I know this shouldn't be happening, but it feels so right."

"Your father is announcing your engagement tomorrow, so we have to get past this." Even as she said the words, she longed to kiss him again. He looked at her with come-hither eyes. In a deep, sexy voice, he replied, "What if I don't want to?"

With a shocked look on her face. "Vincent, I'm not going to be your concubine."

He gave her a surprised look. "Come on, Catherine. I wouldn't expect you to be. I'm not that type of man and I don't plan on having concubines when I get married. I do have an idea though, but I need to speak with my father. I should have thought of it sooner. Vincent cupped Catherine's face. "Don't give up on us. I know I'm asking a lot of you. Come to the party tomorrow and I'll explain everything then."

Catherine gave Vincent a perplexed look. "What are you going to do?"

With a big smile, Vincent replied, "Just trust me. I'm going to go speak to my father now. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave Catherine a kiss and watched her enter the cottage.

_**CATHERINE**_

Catherine tried to close her eyes, but the butterflies in her stomach were too busy. Her mind worked overtime. Vincent was everywhere. His scent was on her body, and is lips were on her mind. She'd felt his arousal as well as her own. The thought of him making love to her excited her even more. She was at the point of no return. She was falling for him again. Had she really ever stopped loving him? She knew the answer, but she couldn't face it. After ten years, her guard was down and if Vincent got married, she would be devastated.

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

"Catherine, we're going to be late."

"Alright, Mother. I'm almost ready."

Taking a final look in the mirror, Catherine walked out of the room.

Dressed in a beautiful red floor length gown and her hair in loose curls, she looked stunning.

"You are breathtaking, Catherine. Maybe you'll meet a nice gentleman at the party."

"Thank you, Mother. I'm just going to enjoy. I'm not looking to meet anyone."

"Well, neither of us are getting any younger and I would love to have some grandchildren, before I'm too old to play with them."

Expelling an exasperated breath. "Mother, lets go to the party and we'll worry about marriage and kids later."

Music permeated the air as Catherine and her mother were escorted to a ballroom. Entering the beautifully decorated room, Catherine became nervous. Vincent's words echoed in her mind. She trusted him, but what were his plans?

"Turning around she walked into a wall of muscles and sinew. Without looking up, she knew it was Vincent. Dressed in a black tux, he rendered her speechless. He took her hand and led her down a corridor. Stopping in the middle, he got down on one knee.

"Catherine, from the moment you walked into the campus diner, my heart hasn't been the same. While you were in America, I missed you fiercely. There's only one woman for me and that's you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Catherine tried to fight back the tears. She was so shocked, she couldn't find the words to respond.

Out of nowhere, a guard rushed over. "Your Highness, the king is requesting your presence. It's an emergency."

Standing up, Vincent gave Catherine a quick kiss. "Don't go anywhere, Catherine, I'll be right back and I hope you'll have an answer for me."

After twenty minutes and still no Vincent, Catherine headed toward the ballroom. Suddenly, a group of guards came running through the corridor.

Catherine stopped one of the guards. "What happened?"

With an annoyed look he said, "The prince has been kidnapped." The guard hurried away, unaware of the impact of his words. Catherine backed into a wall and the tears began to she said a silent prayer. So many bad thoughts ran through her mind. Vincent had to be okay. He'd just asked her to marry him and she'd just stood there speechless. He had to come back. She never said yes. She never told him she loved him.

**_I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. REAL LIFE SLOWED ME DOWN. HOPEFULLY THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE FASTER. THANKS FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU WILL KEEP THEM COMING. THANKS FOR READING._**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Vincent opened his eyes to blurry surroundings. Taking a minute to refocus his eyes, everything came into view as well as his memory. Looking around, he recognized the layout. He was being held captive in the dungeon. Thinking back, the last thing he remembered was proposing to Catherine, and then a guard came, stating his father needed him. All of a sudden, everything had gone black, and by the painful headache he was experiencing, he'd been hit with something, knocking him out cold. Now he found himself a prisoner in a dusty cell. Looking around he didn't see anyone. The only face he could see was Catherine's. After so many years, so many obstacles, was this finally the end. He'd gone to his father, pleading his case, and after everything short of renouncing the throne, his father had finally conceded. A few antiquated laws would have to be rewritten before he could marry Catherine, but it would have been worth it in the end. Maybe if he'd acknowledged from the start, he still loved Catherine, he wouldn't be in the current predicament.

Standing to his feet, the sound of metal scraping the concrete brought him to a screeching halt. Looking down, he saw shackles on his ankles. He was chained like a hardened criminal, sporting a tux at that. Looking around, he surveyed the area, trying to map out an escape route. In his line of sight was an old table and some chairs that lay turned over on the floor. And there was the issue of the manacles. He collected himself at the sound of footsteps in the distance.

For far too long, he'd kept his head low, toed the line, walked the walk, talked the talk, sacrificed every belief he'd known, just to feel normal in his new country, his new life. To think it had all been in vain, left a hollow feeling deep in his solar plexus. Walking away from his old life had been harder than he'd imagined. Fighting the urge to call Catherine had been even harder. He had fooled himself thinking it was for the best. He'd never imagined he would see her again, especially in Elsidora. He had been given a second chance to make everything right, but now that window of opportunity was closing fast. Catherine was probably worried sick. It seemed rather cruel that she could be facing the possibility of losing him again. In that moment, he knew he had to do whatever he could to get back to her. He vowed he wouldn't let her suffer the unthinkable again.

"Good, you're awake."

Looking up, Vincent saw a tall guard in full uniform, wearing a mask. For a second, he relaxed, having come to the realization that killing him wasn't part of the plan, since he couldn't identify his kidnapper. But then it also raised the more pressing question. Why was he kidnapped in the first place?

Growing more impatient by the minute, he angrily asked, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"No need to get dramatic just yet. You'll have plenty of time for that later. The man turned to leave, but stopped and looked back. "Did you seriously expect to be king one day? An illegitimate son, nothing more than a bastard. Where is the honor in that?" Chuckling, he turned and walked away.

Vincent focused on the unknown man's voice. It sounded vaguely familiar. Racking his brain, he tried to place it, with very little luck. Frustration was building by the minute. He had to remember. Finally, he gave up for the time being. He assumed it would be easier to just let his mind rest and hopefully the name would come to him. Time was of the essence and he had to find a way out of the dungeon.

CATHERINE

Endless tears saturated Catherine's worried face. She was a nervous wreck, with her uncontrollable emotions. The pain of her past was miniscule, compared to the emotional dagger twisting around in her chest. Her body trembled with fear as every thought, every scenerio grew darker, driving her to the edge. She was dangerously close to losing it. A knock came at her bedroom door, eliciting a sigh. Without looking in the mirror, she knew her eyes were red and puffy, with tears still falling. There was no point in masking her pain and agony. Her composure had long vacated her body, leaving her vulnerable to anyone who saw her.

Expelling a breath. "Come in," she muttered, as she sat on the side of the bed.

Her mother entered the room slowly. Taking in the scene, she quickly gauged her daughter's emotional struggle. Grabbing a chair, she pulled it close to Catherine. Taking Catherine's hands into her hands, she spoke softly, "Tell me what's wrong."

With no more fight left in her, Catherine shared every detail, beginning from when she and Vincent met in college.

Expecting her mother to lecture her, Catherine braced herself, but her mother simply held her hand and said, "I'm here for you honey. Don't give up on, Vincent. A man in love can be quite motivated. If there's a way to get back to you, I'm sure he'll find it. Now let's try to get some rest for now."

Catherine got in the bed and Vanessa joined her. Taking her daughter in her arms, they fell asleep.

VINCENT

Vincent looked at his watch. It would be daylight soon and he still didn't have an escape plan. It was hard to think with hunger pangs assaulting his stomach sporadically. Remembering he had a piece of candy in his pocket, he dug in his pockets. In the process, he pulled out the emerald ring. He'd forgotten it was in his pocket. He had put it there so he could ask his father about it after the party. He had been so caught up in convincing his father to allow him to marry Catherine, he'd forgotten to ask his father about it the night before. He absently slipped the ring on his finger and ate the piece of candy.

Footsteps sounded in the distance, so he prepared himself mentally for the unknown. Eventually a guard approached the cell. Without ceremony, he took one of the chairs and sat down. He appeared to be the same guard from earlier, donning the same mask over his face.

"Now, this is where it gets interesting, Vincent. I need you to listen carefully and when I'm done, make sure your decision is a well thought out one. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your pretty little American friend, now would we," the guard stated in an omnious tone.

Vincent snarled "If you hurt her..."

He promptly cut Vincent off. "You Americans are not known for patience are you? No worries, as long as you do as instructed, she'll be safe. Actually the solution is quite simple. I need you to renounce the throne."

Snapping back, Vincent said. "Are you crazy? Why would I do that? I'm the heir apparent. You know what that would do to my father. I'm his only child."

The guards simply chuckled. "But that's where you're wrong. There is another heir and he has more right to the throne than you. You came out of nowhere and you have no clue about how to rule over a country. Do us all a favor and just go back to America."

"And if I don't?"

"Let's just say, the end will be fatal for you and your little female friend," the guard stated scathingly.

Vincent could feel his anger rising. His blood was boiling and he was seething mad. He unconsciously turned the emerald ring around in a circular motion on his finger, in an effort to suppress his anger.

In a last ditch effort, he tried his hand at the powers of persuasion. "You won't get away with this. I'm being held captive in the dungeon, because you can't get off the palace grounds with me. Why don't we forget this ever happened? I haven't seen your face so I can't identify you."

"Ah, how pragmatic of you. But you see it's not that simple. As I've stated before, you need to walk away. I don't have time to coddle you, so I need an answer now."

Desperately attempting to buy more time, Vincent tried to get the unknown man talking. "Let me get this straight. You're saying if I agree to your terms, you'll set me free. What if I change my mind once you release me?"

"I wouldn't advise it if you want to live. I got to you this time and I can get to you again. I assure you the next time I won't be so nice."

Vincent attempted to turn the ring again, but inadvertently turned the stone instead. The ring became tighter on his finger and his body heat started to rise. His body took in a mind of its own. Something was happening, but what?

The guard looked on, undoubtedly shocked. "Vincent, what is wrong with you? You don't look so good."

Vincent couldn't respond. His faculties were being controlled by a mysterious source. The smell of insects and rodents imbued the air. The stench of death permeated throughout the room, invading his senses. Every smell so acute, so pungent. Suddenly an excruciating tore through his body, bringing him to his knees. His skin stretched and pulled, paralyzing his movements, until it was almost unbearable. Fabric ripped and buttons popped, ruining the bespoke tuxedo. His mouth opened voluntarily, allowing his canine teeth to protrude, while claws extended from his fingertips. Finally able to move, he stood up and moved forward, only to be jerked back by the restraints. Glancing down angrily, he growled and yanked the metal, freeing himself. The smell of human blood, mixed with musk and something woodsy infiltrated his nose. With his magnified vision, an unknown figure came into view. Temporarily slowed by the metal bars, his anger escalated. He growled and roared. The sound so profound, so loud, the human backed away, trembling and shocked by what he saw.

"What are you?" the guard muttered.

Visibly perturbed by his imprisonment, the beast attacked the bars. Angling his body and attacking the metal, weakening the metal with every blow. In seconds, the antiquated structure came tumbling down. Tilting his head, his eyes zoomed in on the lone figure. He could smell his fear, and heard his erratic heartbeat. Moving methodically, he approached the crouching human. Immediately a visceral need to feed consumed him. Weak and dehydrated, he lunged forward striking the human. Blood seeped from his mask, as the man begged for mercy. Suddenly the beast stopped. He seemed distracted. Turning on his feet, he ran out of the dungeon, leaving the guard injured and scared.

THE NEXT DAY

Catherine walked into the kitchen wearing her nightgown. Her mother stood over the stove cooking breakfast. The smell of coffee filled the air. As if feeling her presence, her mother turned around.

"Good morning, honey. I fixed you breakfast. Take a seat. Moments later, her mother set a plate with eggs and sausage in front of her with a cup of coffee.

Looking at Catherine. "Are you feeling better today?"

Moving her food around on the plate, she said, "A little."

Vanessa placed her hand over Catherine's. "I wish I could take your pain away. There's nothing I can say that will make you feel better, but know I am here for you. Try to remain optimistic. I have to be on set in thirty minutes, but call me if you need anything. I am never too busy for you."

Catherine's mother left for work and Catherine relaxed on the couch to watch a movie. She flipped through the channels until she came across an old movie called Mr. Sardonicus. A horror movie was just what she needed. The last thing she needed to watch was a romantic movie. As soon as the movie started getting good, a knock came at the door. Thinking her mother had forgotten her key, she opened the door. Shocked and surprised, she stepped back. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. In a matter of seconds, a pair of strong hands engulfed her, bringing her in contact with a wall of muscles. Her body shuddered, tears welled up in her eyes as she lovingly looked up into alluring hazel eyes, if seeing them for the first time.

Cupping her face, Vincent said, "Hey, hey..it's okay. I'm safe. I came back to you"

Catherine threw her arms around his neck and his lips claimed hers without warning, without preamble. It was hot and sensual. Fueled with passion, it deepened, as did her arousal. There were no doubts, they had missed each other.

Her body melted into his. Her tongue tangled with his, exploring and dancing. Their hunger mutual. In the process, she found herself lifted off the floor and her legs wrapped around his waist. He caressed her buttocks and sparks shot through her body. She tingled all over.

He had come back to her and she didn't want to talk. She needed to feel him. Connect with him. No inhibitions. No fears.

Pausing, she whispered softly in his ear, "Make love to me."

Without hesitating, he closed the front door and headed down the hallway.

"Second door on the right." Catherine muttered.

Depositing her on the bed, he leaned over her. His lips came down so fast, her breath hitched in her throat. She had kissed him many times, but this kiss had an urgency behind it. Her pulse quickened and her body yielded.

Flashbacks invaded his mind as he kissed Catherine. Memories came crashing back. He remembered the first time they'd made love. She tried to be brave, but her body revealed her fears. He pleasured her until she relaxed. Her eyes met his, her love and trust visible in her beautiful irises. And now those same irises displayed the same emotions, the same feelings.

Removing her gown, he then cupped her breast, his tongue circled her nipple until she arched her back. She moaned and he felt his control dwindle. He wanted her badly. His thumb found her other nipple as he continued to circle her breast with his hot, wet tongue. Her body writhed under him.

She spoke in a breathy voice. "I want you inside me."

Pausing, he replied, "no yet."

"You're torturing me."

"It will be worth it, baby."

He removed her panties. His eyes drank in every detail. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. His manhood became engorged, pressing against the denim barrier, begging to come out. Fighting his erection, he parted her thighs, his fingers connected with her wet center. The pleasure was so intense, his name fell from her lips followed by soft moans. And within minutes her body shuddered with an orgasm as spasms took over. He looked at her and his heart skipped a beat. Nothing could replace the vision before him. Catherine was absolutely stunning as she lay completely sated from being pleasured by him.

Standing up, Vincent removed his clothes. He then removed a foil packet from his wallet and sheathed himself. Leaning over her, he entered slowly. She was extremely tight and wet.

"You are really tight."

"I guess I would be, since you were the last person I slept with."

His body stilled and he looked into her eyes. He could tell she was telling the truth. His heart dropped and shattered in tiny pieces. He struggled to block the thoughts running through his mind. He couldn't lose his erection. That would be devastating and embarrassing.

"Is something wrong?"Catherine asked, concern written over her face.

"You just surprised me. I guess it wasn't the response I was expecting."

"I know, but can we discuss it later?"

"Yeah. Sure."

He penetrated deeper, until every inch was inside her. She winced a little and he stopped.

"Don't stop," she purred.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

He began to move slowly and then faster. He leaned in and kissed her. Her nails dug into his back, but he didn't care. He had to make up for lost times. For all the hurt and sadness he'd caused her. She needed a big release and he would give it to her. He grabbed her arms and put them over her head. He stroked and stroked, hitting every internal erogenous zone.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She was feeling good and her climax was near and so was his. He couldn't hold back. He stroked one last time and she hollered an expletive as her body shook with pleasure. His orgasm followed hers. The intensity rocked him to the core. Grabbing the headboard for support, his body convulsed, leaving him weak.

He rolled over on his back, his breathing labored and his energy spent. He had just experienced mind blowing sex for the first time in his life. Although the position was ordinary, the pleasure had been extraordinary. But even as he lay repleted, Catherine's words came to mind. She hadn't had sex since their last encounter. It had taken everything in him to continue making love to her, because deep down he knew the reason for her abstinence. Or more accurately, the person behind her abstinence. It was him. He hadn't realized how much he'd hurt her. How selfish he'd truly been. Sure his mother's death had traumatized him, but he should have called Catherine and opened up to her.

She snuggled under him, but he couldn't look at her. Not now. He needed time to think. He had to regroup. How could he ever forgive himself for causing her so much pain? And now she'd given her heart and body to him again. He couldn't hurt her again. He wouldn't. But he knew he had a new secret that could change everything between them. He didn't know how to tell her, but he had to find a way.

Getting out of the bed, he went into the bathroom and disposed of the condom. Reclaiming his spot in the bed, he found Catherine fast asleep. Pulling the cover over them, he closed his eyes. For now he would enjoy the moment. She had been through so much, he couldn't bring himself to shatter her world right then. Tomorrow could break both of their hearts, but today, they were in sync, in love, and that's all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGA WHITE.**

**VINCENT AND CATHERINE**

Sunshine spilled into the room, casting a light on Catherine's sleep tousled hair. Vincent looked at her, lying in repose, looking so tranquil. His eyes moved down her body, admiring the porcelain, supple skin. He found himself growing jealous at the sheet for being so close, hugging her so tightly. The view before him contradicted the emotional storm raging inside. He berated himself for the bygone years, time lost and unnecessary pain. Regret threatened to overwhelm him, but his resolve persevered. It was time to bury the past and look to the future. With the secret he carried at present, life was going to get very convoluted in the next couple of days. Events beyond his control were at play and today would most certainly test the fibers of his sanity. Sighing, his mind drifted to the task that lay ahead. He laced his fingers behind his head, with his focus on the ceiling. Although his thoughts were in an internal conflict, his face remained stoic.

To the left of him, he felt movement and turned to see Catherine coming awake. His breath caught in his throat. "You're beautiful," spilled out before he could stop it. He found he meant it, even if a little trite, truer words hadn't been spoken, at least not from him.

Catherine smiled. "Thank you."

Vincent gazed at her feeling like a teenager in love. Suddenly aware that he was staring, he looked away.

"What does a girl have to do to get breakfast around here?" Catherine asked, batting her lashes.

"I can think of a couple of things, if you can settle for brunch instead of breakfast." Vincent said with a mischievous grin.

"Words without action make me bored," stated Catherine, as she stifled a yawn with her right hand.

In a blink of an eye, Vincent was on top of her. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "You little flirt, you're baiting me. Keep it up and I'll be feeding you dinner."

He then commenced to ravishing her body. Hours later, the sated couple emerged from the room, exuding a post-coital afterglow.

"Where is your mom?"

"She's at the studio. I'm not expecting her to return until tomorrow. And it just occurred to you to ask," Catherine stated, smiling and shaking her head.

"Well you commandeered my mind and body. I'm just starting to get the feeling back in my faculties," Vincent said, grinning.

Slapping him on his arm, Catherine said, "You are a hopeless rogue."

Smirking, he said "I aim to please and by the look on your face, I'd say I did my job, and if I may so myself, very well." Catherine blushed profusely and Vincent, quite pleased with himself, chuckled.

Catherine deftly prepared two omelettes and toast while Vincent engaged her in conversation. However, the solemn look on Vincent's face didn't escape her notice.

"Are we going to address the elephant in the room?" Catherine asked.

Vincent gave her quizzical look. "Excuse me?"

"Come on, Vincent. We both know there are topics we must discuss no matter how uncomfortable or difficult the task may seem."

"Okay, I admit that I initially came to speak with you about a highly sensitive matter, but your tools of persuasion were too formidable, even for a prince. Can we eat first and I promise to explain everything afterwards?"

"Fine, but I expect a full explanation of your status quo," Catherine said, with a resigned look.

"As you wish, my lady," Vincent said, with a smirk.

"And don't think I forgot about dinner. I made breakfast, so I fully expect to be wined and dined for dinner."

"If we're still on speaking terms after our conversation, then your wish is my command," Vincent stated, sounding forlorn.

Catherine handed Vincent a plate, then grabbed her plate, taking a seat beside him at the breakfast bar, perplexed at his cryptic statement. After saying grace, she realized she had forgotten the drinks. "Orange juice or water?" She asked. "Juice is fine." For the rest of the meal, they ate in companionable silence. Each lost in their own thoughts. Finally it came time to broach the subject that would either alter or end their relationship forever. Vincent took a seat in one of the wingback chairs in the living room and Catherine sat on the sofa.

"Catherine, I won't beat around the bush, but I must ask you to keep an open mind about what I'm going to tell you. I can scarcely believe it myself. You see while you were away for two weeks, we hosted a procession of women, hoping to be chosen as my future bride. After a rather grueling process, I finally settled on one of the candidates. However, my mind and heart was not in it, but my father was ecstatic. In the midst of informing my father of my decision, a messenger interrupted and indicated blood had been spilled in the palace. I assumed my father could handle the situation, so I left to see if you had returned. Of course, I found you and we went to the explore the dungeon. You remember we found a ring and I slipped it on my finger. I didn't think nothing of it at the time, but the next evening I absently put it in my pocket, while getting dressed for the party. Afterwards I went to speak to my father, to inform him I couldn't marry the bride I had chosen, and he was not happy with my decision. I do understand his anger, because I basically renounced the throne unless he changes the antiquated laws, of which he has complete power to do so. I lost you once because of my own stupidity and I refuse to lose you again. When the guard summoned me after I proposed to you, it was a trap. The guard was working for my would be kidnapper. I was either knocked out or drugged and taken to the dungeon. I'm assuming it was the latter, since the death of the apothecary was the reason for my father having to rush back to the palace. When I came to, I was chained like an animal and a different guard was there, but he was wearing a mask. Here is where the story gets weird and I implore you to trust me. No one, but my kidnapper is privy to this information and right now you are the only person I can trust."

Vincent took a deep breath and released it. Catherine observed his unusual behavior, but sat quietly, waiting on the story to unfold.

Getting his breathing and composure under control, Vincent began to speak again. "In so many words, the guard or rather imposter, threatened you and me, if I didn't walk away. Catherine could see Vincent struggling with his breathing and his hands were balled in a fist. He didn't say your name, but his hints were enough to get his point across. It infuriated me that he would drag you into his clandestine plot. I began to turn the ring around my finger unconsciously and at some point I turned the stone inadvertently. Right away, my body transformed into something I can't begin to describe. It was like an out of body experience. I was like a beast and I attacked and almost killed the man. At the last minute, I regained some semblance of control and ran away before further harm was done. In doing so, I failed to identify my abductor. He undoubtedly has a vested interest or was hired by someone to prevent my succession to the throne. He has to be connected to my family in some way, because the dungeon and its location is not public knowledge."

Vincent inhaled deeply and expelled the air. Clearly he was exhausted from earlier activities and the sharing of his story. For several minutes, silence permeated the room. Catherine had no idea what to say.

"It's very rare that I find myself at a loss for words, but this is one of those times. That is not to say that I don't believe you, it's just hard to process everything you've told me. Considering the circumstances and your title, I believe you should give your father a chance. Right now, we need an ally and I'm sure he has extensive knowledge on your family's history and hopefully can shed more light on the details of the ring."

"You are taking certainly taking the news better than I imagined. I know we have other issues to discuss, but I ask that we table those until we speak with my father and get more insight. I feel ill-equipped to make a decision regarding our future, without gaining more clarity or at least until my abductor is caught and punished. I hope there is still an us after this business is finished," Vincent stated, sounding unsure of himself.

"This is definitely uncharted waters for me, but I'm all in. I spent too much time thinking you didn't want me. I'm scared, but I trust and accept you for who you are, whether it's a commoner, prince, or as you put it, a beast." Catherine looked at Vincent and said, "I never stopped loving you."

He could see the truth so clearly in her eyes. Catherine's lips begin to quiver and her eyes watered. Tears escaped and streamed down her face. Vincent hurried to her side and wrapped her in the cocoon of his body. He didn't dare utter a word. Instinct told him she needed to let it out. With every sob, his heart fractured. Guilt searched for a chink in his armor, ready to infiltrate his heart. Doubt reared its ugly head, but Vincent stayed strong, refusing to succumb to the darkness.

Between sobs, Catherine said, "My mind ordered my heart to let you go, but it refused to listen." She looked up at Vincent with red eyes and tear stained cheeks, and he nearly came undone.

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her forehead. He fought against unshed tears in his own eyes as he whispered in her ear. "Baby, I'm so sorry and it's killing me to know I caused you so much pain. I promise you, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I love you with a heart that has always been yours. You are my first and only love."

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. REAL LIFE SLOWED ME DOWN. HOPEFULLY THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE MUCH FASTER. THANKS FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU WILL KEEP THEM COMING. PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME AS I GET BACK INTO THE FLOW OF WRITING. THANKS FOR READING.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGA WHITE.**

**FORBIDDEN**

The smell of fresh cut grass glistening with dew permeated the air. The beautiful scenery should have been captivating to Catherine, but as she walked along the palace grounds, holding Vincent's hand, the reality of their situation settling in. Trepidation laid claim to her mind, with doubt close behind. Taking one last step, before entering the palace, she cleared her mind, abandoning fear and doubt for a future with the love of her life.

Guards came to attention as they breezed by, headed for the throne room.

Disregarding protocol, Vincent and Catherine entered without being announced.

Sitting in his throne chair, the king raised a quizzical brow. "Vincent, is something wrong?" He asked, foregoing greetings.

"Father, I have an urgent matter to discuss with you, but I must ask that we relocate to a more secure location. You will understand when you've heard everything I have to say."

"If that is your wish, then I will comply."

King Allen exited through a side door, followed by Catherine and Vincent. Coming to an abrupt halt in the middle of the hallway, he turned toward an alcove and moved an object, triggering a door in the wall to open. The king entered and flipped a switch, causing lights to illuminate the room, as he gestured for them to enter. The small nondescript office was sparsely furnished with two wingback chairs and a larger chair behind a desk.

"Have a seat. No need to follow protocol in here. I'm simply a father right now," the king stated, taking a seat behind the desk.

"I know you're wondering why Catherine is here, so I'll get straight to the point. I haven't changed my about marrying Catherine." Vincent said, watching his father's jaw clench, but he was determined to follow his heart, so he pressed on. "I know marrying a commoner contradicts what is expected of a future king, but I made the wrong decision once and by some miracle, I've been given a second chance. Before we can move forward, I believe we have several problems that could threaten the future of the monarchy. I told you the details of my kidnapping and escape thereafter, but I omitted some of the details, including the location where I was held," Vincent said, pausing for a moment.

He grabbed Catherine's hand, needing her support to continue. She gave him a smile and squeezed his hand.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this, but please continue," he father said, with a solemn look on his face.

"It all started when I took Catherine to see the dungeon."

His father jumped out of his chair. "You what!"

"Father, please. The story only gets worse and I promise you that you'll want to be sitting by the time I finish."

"Very well. Proceed," King Allen said, reluctantly taking a seat.

"As I was saying, Catherine and I entered the dungeon and took a look around, and in the process, we came across a skeleton."

Vincent noticed his father's face turn pale. " Father, are you okay?"

His father gave a slight nod.

Vincent continued. "We found a ring and I tried it on and it was a perfect fit, so I took it."

His father interjected. "Where is the ring?"

"It's in my pocket, but it is imperative that you hear the rest of my story, so I'll try to give you a condensed version to speed things along."

His father nodded again, barely able to maintain his composure.

"As you know, I was kidnapped at the party and subsequently drugged. I believe the killing of the apothecary is what set the whole plan in motion. The group of potential brides provided the perfect distraction for the sinister act. The current druggist has undoubtedly been installed in the castle to assist in the clandestine plan to force me to renounce the throne by any means necessary, including death. Apparently, there is another person who can rightfully take the throne if I walk away, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

So, I awoke from being drugged and a guard was in the dungeon with me, only he wasn't a real guard, he was an imposter, and he threatened to harm Catherine, if I didn't renounce the throne. By then I had found the ring in my pocket and slipped it on my finger. As he continued to goad me, I turned the ring on my finger, trying to stay calm. Unfortunately for him I inadvertently turned the stone and weird things started to happen to my body. Excruciating pain was only the beginning. My eyes bulged and my teeth protruded. My vision became enhanced and my sense of smell was acute. For a while I had no control of my movements or thoughts. It was like an out-of-body experience. After the transformation, I attacked my kidnapper and almost killed him, but luckily I was able to regain control of my body and run away, leaving him injured. I checked the dungeon later, but he was gone and I can't identify him, since he was wearing a mask. There was something eerily familiar about him, and I got the feeling I would recognize him without the mask. And his interest in me renouncing the throne, seemed too personal for a henchman."

Vincent expected to get yelled at, but his father was already on his feet and completely in king mode. He pushed a small button on the wall, before turning around to look at Vincent.

"Son, we don't have much time, so please follow my orders to the letter and I'll explain later. Catherine call your mother, inform her that we've had a security breach at the palace and you'll be joining the royal family at one of our other holdings, until further notice. She is to stay at the studio while we work to eliminate the threat."

The king exited the door, not slowing down or looking back. Vincent and Catherine hustled to fall instep beside him. Catherine called her mother and quickly explained the situation, with a promise to update her later.

A flurry of activity filled the hallway, as guards scurried past. All protocol was clearly suspended. Finally a stairway came into view, where Queen Naswarya waited. She nodded as they approached. Everyone quickly ascended the stairs, climbing until they reached the door to the roof and exited. A helicopter was waiting, and at that moment, Catherine realized, her life would never be the same. She'd always thought when people said that, it sounded trite, but as the blades of the helicopter whirled around, experience was quickly replacing words as her world shifted on its axis. The palace faded into the distance as did her past. Her future peeked over the horizon, waiting patiently to welcome her with open arms. It was a new dawn, a new day, and son to be, a new reign.

The helicopter cleared a small copse of trees, and a modest looking house came into view. Landing on a nearby helipad, everyone disembarked. A short walk later, the king opened the front door and escorted everyone in. Once everyone was settled in what appeared to be a parlor, the king began to speak.

"I don't have the luxury of time, so forgive me if I speak too fast or forget something. First, I would like to say, we are on a code yellow alert. Security measures are in place, but I'm afraid there is no way to prevent the events that must unfold to ensure the future of the monarchy."

He looked at Catherine. "My son loves you and I hope you love him, because he is going to need you. He has complete trust in you, therefore I will trust you with the secrets I must reveal."

Catherine smiled and nodded, unsure if she should respond.

"Vincent, many years ago your great-grandfather, King Oliver impregnated a village girl named Amelia, but since he was the heir apparent and she was a commoner, he couldn't marry her. Well, there was one way, but his father would never have changed a law to allow such a union. Deserted and shunned by Oliver and her family, she was reduced to an outcast. As the story goes, she was also a witch with powers, and one day when Oliver came to visit the village, she stealthily approached him and slipped a ring on his finger. She chanted some mysterious words, but the words everyone remembers is, _the happiness you seek to find, will be only be for the son of mine. Your path will be riddled with despair, until life leaves you with your last breath. With this ring, you will become a beast until your body gives up the ghost. Lay dormant, the curse will, until the bastard from faraway, the fruit from the loins of the exalted one, born on the wrong side of the blanket, activates the ring and ascends to the throne. To escape the years of infinite torment, a union with a queen of pure heart must produce an heir. For only the son born of a bastard king, will end the curse forever."_

King Allen paused, struggling to continue.

"By the time, the spell was cast, Oliver was married and Queen Maya was expecting their first child. To make a long story short, Queen Maya ruled for the next sixty years until their son Nicholas was crowned, who was also my father. Unfortunately, King Oliver had to be locked away, and my father kept him in the dungeon to ensure the safety of everyone around. His body was never moved after his death, because we feared it would revive the curse.

Two major events must occur today. Vincent, you must be crowned king, and you must marry Catherine. If she is of pure heart, then a son conceived from the union would end the curse. I have the abdication paperwork and everything has been approved by parliament. The plans were already in the works, but considering the circumstances, the process has to be expedited. Everything will be done today, so Catherine, if you don't want to marry Vincent, now is the time to speak up."

"I love him, and if I have to marry him today, then that's what I'll do," Catherine quickly stated.

The king smiled. His opinion of Catherine was changing exponentially. She had to be the one with a pure heart. He wasn't wrong very often, and didn't think he was now. He believed she would make an excellent wife and formidable queen. "I'm glad to hear you say that. My last act as king will be to abolish the law that prevents commoners from marrying into the royal family."

Catherine smiled, but it never reached her eyes. Considering the road ahead, happiness would definitely be a luxury.

"Father, why didn't I stay a beast, if I activated the curse?"

"Even though I legitimized you by royal decree, the curse recognizes you as a bastard."

"Allen, you can't seriously believe after all these years, the curse will work," Queen Naswarya interjected.

"I do. Vincent transformed into a beast when he turned the stone on the ring. The die is cast. The only solution is to take the necessary steps to end the curse."

"What about the threat to prevent me from becoming king?"

"Water under the bridge, my boy. If we can get you crowned king, the curse will work to your advantage. The beast will protect you if you let him out. The ring has to be your permanent accessory until the curse is gone."

"What if my firstborn is a girl?" Vincent asked.

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we reach it."

"Is everyone in agreement with the details?"

Everyone nodded.

"Very well then, we must be on our way. I have a king to crown and a wedding to attend."

"Father, how can you be so upbeat with the future looking so bleak."

"Son, it's the way of a king. Never let it be said, you didn't go down fighting with honor. Your enemies will always look for chinks in your armor, but a great king faces his adversaries with a poker face, even when the problems seem insurmountable. Although, we may have lost the battle, the war has just begun.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. THANKS FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU WILL KEEP THEM COMING. PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME AS I GET BACK INTO THE FLOW OF WRITING. THANKS FOR READING.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGA WHITE.**

**FORBIDDEN CHAPTER 6**

Members of parliament filed into the Congress building, summoned for an emergency session. Moments after the meeting was called to order, King Allen stood to address the group.

"Gentleman, I apologize for this impromptu session, but it was unavoidable. Time is of the essence, so please forgive me if I must be expeditious in stating my business. First and foremost, I ask that we revisit my abdication of the throne. As previously discussed, my son is being groomed to be king. Unfortunately, pressing personal issues have hastened my abdication. My son will be crowned today as well as married if there are no objections. By law a king is given two years to find a suitable wife or he must submit to an arranged marriage. Prince Vincent has found a suitable bride and I have given him my approval. However, I must implore you to keep an open mind on his choice of a suitable bride, which brings me to my next order of business. I move to abolish the morganatic marriage law as it applies to present and future, kings and queens. Will anyone second my motion?"

Silence permeated the room as members of parliament silently debated on changing a law established centuries earlier.

An unlikely ally stood. "I second the motion," Lord Guyer stated.

King Allen along with the entire room hesitated, struggling to collect themselves. Lord Guyer was known to be a stickler for the rules, so no one expected him to second the motion to abolish one of the oldest laws.

"All in favor of abolishing the law," stated the Speaker.

Lord Pendleton stood up, his rigid stance eliminating any doubts about his feelings on the matter. "Do you understand what you're asking us to do, Your Majesty? The law is in place for a reason. Kings are usually born of royal blood and potential queen consorts are trained from infancy. We have made concessions for your son, and now you expect us to accept a commoner as our queen."

King Allen answered in a measured tone. "Lord Pendleton, I respect and greatly value your opinions, but I must warn you to tread lightly on the subject of my son. In reference to my motion, I am requesting the eradication of an antiquated law. Technology has advanced by leaps and bounds. Are we to live in the past or embrace the future? A good leader knows you must pick your battles. So I ask you, Lord Pendleton, is this a battle worth fighting?"

Before Lord Pendleton could answer, Lord Ballinger stood. "Aye."

An echo of ayes followed.

"The ayes have it," stated the Speaker.

Much to Lord Pendleton's dismay, the motion passed, abolishing the morganatic marriage law.

Immediately following the meeting a small crowd gathered in the throne room as the abdication ceremony began. Onlookers were shocked to learn after fifty years, at the stroke of midnight, a new king would reign. Facial expressions were exchanged, but silence masked their feelings. Minutes later, King Allen and Prince Vincent entered the room through a side door. Dressed regally in a coronation robe, the prince approached the nondescript table occupying the middle of the room. One single pen lay by the documents that would mark the first abdication in Elsidora history. The king and prince signed the paperwork, ushering out one era and ringing in another.

The king turned and addressed the crowd. "Almost fifty years ago, I stood here at my own proclamation, accepting the crown as well as the responsibility of the country. As a young king, I learned from my own mistakes, asked questions when I was in doubt, and ruled in a fair and just manner. Though the path was paved with blood, sweat, and tears, I acquired the tools and skills that made me a formidable opponent in war, yet a compassionate leader to the people. With every decision, every law, the interest of the people has always stayed at the forefront of my mind, including the sacrifice of bygone generations. I am confident I have established the framework for economic prosperity, ensuring sustainable income in the general population as well as a thriving job market for years to come. As the sun rises tomorrow, a new king will ascend to the throne, continuing a legacy that originated centuries ago. My people, my country, I leave with you forever in my heart. It has been an honor and privilege to be your king.

The archbishop removed the crown from King Allen's head, holding it up before placing it on Prince Vincent's head. "Will you accept this crown and all it entails? Will you solemnly swear to govern the people of Elsidora as set forth by the laws? Will you promise to abide by all customs and use your powers in a fair and just manner?"

"I do solemnly swear to do so."

Placing the crown on the Prince's head, the archbishop said, "Let your steps be so ordered as were your predecessors. Let the law guide you as righteousness lights your path. Remember the people are the heart of the land and you are the pulse. One does not exist without the other. On this day, I crown thee, King of Elsidora."

The former king now known as Prince Allen, stepped up to his son. "The placement of the royal scepter in your hand, continues the legacy of the monarchy. This simple act solidifies my acceptance of you as my king. Hail thee. Honor thee. Love thee. King Vincent, let your reign began."

Catherine took one last look at King Vincent, before she was whisked off to prepare for her wedding.

Queen Naswarya and a young girl approached her in the hallway. "Catherine, this is Piya, your lady-in-waiting. Your maid is in your bedchamber awaiting your arrival. I'll leave you to get dressed.

She noticed how nervous Catherine appeared, so she grabbed Catherine's hand. "For what it's worth, it's normal to be nervous. Think of Vincent and how much he loves you. When you walk down the aisle, look into his eyes, let all your fears go and enjoy this day. Your life will never be the same, but unity will always be your greatest asset. Now my dear, smile and go get dressed. I believe there's a king impatiently waiting to make you his queen.

Opening the door to her bedchamber, Catherine's mom greeted her. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Vincent called me. He wanted to surprise you," Vanessa stated, as she hugged her daughter.

"Thank you, Mom. I really need you. I am beyond nervous."

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away. It's not everyday my baby girl gets married, and to a king, no less. Now, we have very little time, so let's get a move on. My princess is getting married.

The double doors opened to Elsidora Cathedral, as the wedding song began play. Catherine stepped through the doors and slowly proceeded to walk down the aisle. Nervously, she looked up at Vincent, meeting his eyes. He held her gaze, giving her a reassuring smile. Attired in full regalia, looking quite dashing and dapper, Catherine found herself mesmerized by him. Meeting her halfway down the aisle, he took her hand and guided her the rest of the way. Guests looked on in astonishment at the public display of affection. It warmed their hearts to see the love in their king's eyes, although many were of the old school of thought and was hesitant to accept the union. The ceremony went off without a hitch and the happy couple exited the cathedral. A horse-drawn carriage waited to take the happy couple to their reception. Catherine snuggled up to Vincent, unable to believe they were not only married, but also the new king and queen of Elsidora. Vincent kissed the top of her head, his love unequivocally strong. Minutes later, the carriage entered the palace grounds after being cleared by the front gate. Catherine glanced at Vincent just as the operator pulled the reins to bring the horses' gallop to a halt. Vincent smiled and grabbed her hand, assisting her in disembarking the conveyance. Catherine's hand suddenly went limp as blood began to seep through the material of her gown.

Catherine...what's wrong?" Vincent yelled, realizing belatedly, she had been shot.

He gathered her in his arms. "Somebody get help now," he yelled, prompting security to run hurriedly inside the palace to fetch the doctor.

Tears trickled down Catherine's face and Vincent lost control. The floodgates opened and tears sprung forth, revealing his inner turmoil. He rested his head against hers. "Baby, please hang on. Help is on the way."

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. THANKS FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU WILL KEEP THEM COMING. THANKS FOR READING.**

**BELOW, I HAVE INCLUDED AN EXCERPT FROM MY NEW STORY, "LONELY HEARTS." I HAVE SIX CHAPTERS SO FAR, SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

** "LONELY HEARTS"**

**PROLOGUE**

The all too familiar white house came into view. Catherine turned right and the crunching of gravel under the tires welcomed her to a place that was still deeply embedded in her heart. After leaving the attorney's office, where she was informed Grammy had left her the house and a small sum of money, she had decided to take one last look before she sold the property.

Pulling up and getting out of the car, she looked at the one place that had been her refuge. Unless of course, her selfish, conceited mother came rushing into town. It wasn't that often and definitely not for very long. As quickly as she could finalize one divorce and hunt another willing and able sucker down, to continue the charade of being a trophy wife. Whatever disaster was left in her wake, didn't register on her radar. Her daughter, was nothing more than a nuisance, that she quickly dropped off to Grammys, before the ink on the discharge papers from the hospital was dry. Evelyn Chandler hadn't even deigned to show up for Grammy's funeral. No one was surprised, most of all Catherine. She had been disappointed by her mother most of her life, but now she was old enough to recognize her for who and what she was. A narcissist.

Entering the house, she was taken aback. The house was in utter disarray. Items were strewn about as if someone had been rummaging through them. Surprisingly, the house wasn't as rickety as she had assumed. Entering the last room, the past collided with the present. Her old room opened a portal she had closed ten years ago. She had written to Grammy while away at college and even visited her in the nursing home, but this was her first time since leaving town, being in the house again. Old pictures and posters reminded her of the life she left behind. She wondered had it been worth it. Had she sacrificed everything for the sake of her own selfishness or simply ran from her mother, who was the bane of her existence.

Catherine took one last look at the dilapidated remains of her childhood home. Nostalgia suffused her body, slithering through her veins, gripping her heart. She backed into the wall as memories accosted her. Her eyes lost focus as she drifted into a holding pattern. Vivid as day, she saw her and Grammy sitting on the porch, talking and laughing. As if looking through new eyes, the priceless treasure steeped in history, spoke to her clear as day.

Drawing herself up to her full height, she brushed specks of dirt off her jeans. With each brush, despair and regret diminished. Ten years ago, she had left this podunk town and vowed never to return again. Of course, that was after a heated argument with her mother. Obstinate as she was, she stayed away until Grammy entered the nursing home.

As she stepped onto the porch, the country air seeped into her lungs as the sounds of summer filled the air. In that moment the finality of her situation, impacted like a ton of bricks. Grammy was gone! But as one revelation faded, an idea manifested. This was her home and she was staying. Decrepit and dated, it was hers to start anew.

**CHAPTER 1**

Vincent stared at the clock. His mind willed his body to move, but it was lost in translation. He groaned and turned over. This day was going to be a tedious uphill battle. Stomach pangs added to his agitation. Swinging his legs to the side of the bed, he stood up to his full six-two height. He padded across the floor and down the hall to the kitchen. Surveying the pantry and refrigerator for some type of nourishment, he decided on toast and grits with turkey bacon. After quickly preparing breakfast, he sat down to eat. With his spoon of grits halfway to his mouth, he heard the sound of a buzz saw. Unfortunately for the buzz saw operator, it was the straw that broke the camel's back. Vincent jumped up, knocking the chair over. He was furious. Small towns were supposed to be quiet, peaceful and serene. Construction noise early in the morning contradicted all of those things. He walked, actually stumped next door, fuming mad. When he reached the yard, he spotted a worker in overalls and a cap by a saw horse.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" His voice filled with anger.

The worker turned around and Vincent's stomach lurched, his heart skipped several beats and his mouth begged for just a drop of water. He found himself tongue-tied after looking at the woman before him, mesmerized by her emerald green eyes. Seconds felt like minutes, before he finally collected himself.

"May I help you, sir?" She asked, as if she were a receptionist at a business.

Taking aback by her beauty and calm demeanor, his anger abated, but unfortunately his bad attitude didn't.

Vincent scowled at her. "No, you may not. Good day."

Catherine watched the strange man walk away, wondering to herself, what just happened? He was tall, dark, handsome, and he could teach a class on brooding. Whoever he was, apparently he wasn't pleased with her. It was if he had taken one look at her and found her wanting. The man was definitely an enigma and she found herself intrigued by him. The little voice in her head reminded her, that she was there to renovate the house and get her life together. The mysterious stranger, with the captivating blue eyes, didn't factor into the disaster, called her life, so leave him be. A man of his caliber surely wasn't interested in her. He was a living, breathing, Mr. Darcy in the flesh and lived next door. Not only was her composure hanging by a thread, her concentration was nonexistent. And just like that her morning was sabotaged by a man. Insufferable, but handsome man. She shook her head. It was going to be a long summer with Mr. Panty Dropper living next door.

Vincent knew he was being rude, but he was so disconcerted, he couldn't restrain himself. He had never experienced a reaction of that magnitude to a woman. A mere woman. A mortal woman. He shook his head as he ambled slowly toward his house. He almost chuckled to himself at how his ego deflated and anger diminished with one look. That woman was trouble and he'd best stay away from her. Who was he kidding? He would need more than a wing and a prayer for a woman like that to even feign interest in him. Women like that wasn't interested in some old battered war veteran. And why was she doing construction on that deathtrap. Entering his house, he headed straight to his bedroom. Plopping down on the bed, he stared at the ceiling, releasing a loud sigh. His day had taken a nosedive and he hadn't been up a good hour yet. Upcommance had delivered a bowl of cruel and unusual punishment for breakfast. There was no doubts about it, life as he knew it was definitely over.

**CHAPTER 2**

Saturday morning found Catherine buried deep in wallpaper. To save money she was doing most of the work herself. She'd hired an electrician and plumber, who worked alongside her through the week, but on the weekend she worked alone. The renovations were moving exponentially and after one week she was pleased with the progress. Luckily, her room was habitable, so she was able to save on the cost of a motel room.

Occasionally, she thought of her sexy neighbor. For some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd seen him somewhere before. He had made himself scarce, so it was safe to assume he wouldn't be bringing her a casserole to welcome her to the neighborhood. He could sulk and brood until he walked a hole in his floor, because this was her home and she was here to stay. He could take his issues and roll them up and smoke them until the filter burned his lips off, for all she cared.

"Are you okay ma'am? My momma said that place is dangerous. She said all kinds of critters live there. Are you homeless? Old Lee Ray is and he lives under the bridge on Sanford Avenue. I take him food sometimes when I can sneak it out of the house."

Startled out of her reverie, Catherine turned to see a tow head little boy on a bicycle.

She walked into the yard. "I assure you, I've never been better. And who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

He got off his bike, promptly letting it fall to ground as he held his hand out to Catherine. "My name is Luke. I was named after my grandfather. He's dead now, but he was the closest thing I had to a daddy. I visit him sometime at the cemetery around the corner. Do you have a daddy?"

Catherine chuckled to herself. Luke was certainly entertaining and a gentleman as well. She wondered if he was a good swimmer, because he sure was loquacious, barely taking a breath.

"I'm Catherine. I guess we are both special, because I don't have a daddy either," she said, with a hint of sadness.

"Are you going to live here?" Luke asked, pointing toward the house.

"Yes. I grew up here and I've decided to move back."

"Are you going to fix it up? My momma said it was falling apart."

Hiding a smile, she said. "Your mom is right, but when I finish it will be like new. I've actually started fixing it up already. You can even visit and see the new look when I finish."

"Can I help if my mom says it's okay? I'm a good helper and I'm out of school for the summer." Luke asked, excitedly, with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I suppose it's okay if your mom agrees. I will need to meet her first though. Do you live on this street?"

"Yes ma'am, my mom runs the bed and breakfast at the corner," he said pointing to the left.

"Do you know the guy who lives next door to me?" She asked, anxiously awaiting his answer.

"Not really. His name is Vincent Keller. He doesn't talk to anyone and he hates noise."

"Ah, that explains a lot. How about I walk down to your house and meet your mom?"

"That would be great. You'll like her and she makes the best apple pie in the whole parish," Luke said, already mounting his bike and preparing to leave.

"Well in that case, let's get a move on."

**THANKS FOR READING. LEAVE ME SOME FEEDBACK.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGA WHITE.**

**FORBIDDEN CHAPTER 7**

Flags flew at full-mast, symbolizing the proclamation of the new king, while flowers scattered the streets of Elsidora. People gathered in en masse, holding candles, praying for the speedy recovery of their new queen. Intel gathered stated the queen was shot with a sniper rife fitted with a suppressor. Details were withheld on the specifics of the injury until the culprit could be found and arrested.

King Vincent entered Elsidora Memorial Hospital, heavily flanked by security. His carefully constructed facade concealed the emotional storm brewing within. A private elevator transported the king and his security team to the wing of the hospital reserved for the royal family. Security saturated the floor occupied by her Majesty. Vincent walked back into Catherine's room after being called away on business an hour earlier. Catherine's mom sat by her bedside, holding her hand, signs of fatigue displayed on her face.

"Has there been any changes, since I left?" Vincent asked in a gravelly voice.

"Nothing," Vanessa answered solemnly.

"Why don't you take a break and I'll send for you if she wakes up."

Vanessa hesitated, reluctant to leave her daughter. Finally she conceded, realizing Vincent wanted some privacy with his wife. She exited the room and headed toward the cafeteria.

Vincent looked at Catherine, tubes everywhere as she lay perfectly still. He caressed her hand, struggling with his composure. He gazed at the wedding ring he had lovingly placed on her finger the day before, blaming himself for her current state. Thoughts of renouncing the throne briefly entered his mind. Promptly tamping down the guilt, he vowed to leave no stone unturned. Whoever shot Catherine was in for a rude awakening. Justice would be served swiftly and lethally.

A light knock on the door interrupted his musings. Looking up he gestured to his head of security to enter the room.

Raul bowed. "Your Majesty, we have new intel on the perpetrators. Your advisor took the liberty to schedule an emergency meeting at 1500 hours. May I advise him of your attendance, Sir."

"Yes. I will depart within the next hour. And Raul, assemble a small tactical team. They are to be on standby for tonight. Inform them that further plans are contingent on the outcome of the meeting."

"Yes sir, I'm on it."

"Thank you. That will be all for now," Vincent stated, dismissing Raul.

Raul gave a short bow, executed an about-face and left the room.

Vincent leaned over and kissed Catherine. "Baby, I can't do this without you. If you can hear me, know that I love you more than life itself. You are my wife, my queen, my everything."

"Vincent, I can hear you. I love you too."

A startled Vincent looked at Catherine's face. Her eyes were closed and she still lay in the same spot. "Catherine, did I just imagine us communicating. Please tell me I'm not crazy," he pleaded, half afraid he was losing his grip on reality.

"You're not crazy. I can hear you."

"But how can I hear you?" Vincent asked, still in shock.

"Where am I? Why can't I see you?"

He leaned forward and spoke in a low voice. "Listen baby, I don't know how long we will have this window of opportunity, so I must be straightforward. You're in the hospital because you were shot. You've been in a coma for two days. I have to leave in a few minutes to attend an emergency meeting to discuss new information obtained on your case, but I'm guessing you probably heard Raul. I promise you, I won't stop until the person or persons involved are apprehended."

"I heard Raul, but I didn't realize you were talking about me. Do your job and come back to me. Just be safe."

"I don't want to leave you. I keep thinking of the years I lived without you and how close I came to losing you again. It's breaking my heart to see you lying here so helpless."

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. Kiss me and then go to your meeting. I'll feel better when the people who did this to me are arrested."

At that moment Catherine's mom walked into the room. "How is she doing?" She asked.

Vincent looked over at Catherine. "I have a feeling she's going to be just fine."

He looked up to see Dr. Vanes walking in the room. "Hello, how is my patient today?"

"No change as of yet. Is that normal?" Vanessa asked?

"She slipped into a natural coma after being shot, so there is no reason why she shouldn't wake up soon. Many times after a traumatic event, patients slip into a coma, but only for a short period of time. I will explore other options if she isn't awake in a couple of days."

"I have urgent business at the palace, but I want to be notified immediately if she wakes up or so much as moves her hand," Vincent stated in a tone that brooked no argument.

"I understand, clearly, Your Majesty," Dr. Vanes stated.

Vincent made eye contact with Vanessa. "I don't know how long my meeting will be, but I will return as soon as time permits."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to settle for me until you return. I know she loves you, but she wouldn't want you forsake your duties either. Everything will be fine.

He kissed Catherine on the lips and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe," she replied.

Vincent smiled as he turned and left the room. The ability to communicate with his wife in her condition was overwhelming. With meetings to attend and and decisions to be made he didn't have the luxury of examining the phenomenon.

**THE PALACE**

Vincent entered the palace study, and found his advisor, along with his father and several members of security already seated. Everyone stood and bowed, acknowledging his presence.

"As you were gentlemen. I am of the understanding you have information that is highly beneficial to me. Forgive me if I am brisk, but surely you must understand my need to resolve this matter quickly and efficiently."

His advisor spoke. "Your Majesty, if I may address the room.

"Proceed Payne."

Payne stood and placed a folder in front of Vincent. "Sir, this is the intelligence dossier on an individual by the name of Alexander Foray. He is suspected of ordering the hit on the queen. Through surveillance photos and informants, we have triangulated a location for the suspect."

Vincent scrutinized the data in front of him, committing every word and image to memory. His anger rising as he looked at photos of the man, who allegedly ruined his wedding day.

"Do we know if there is a motive for his actions?"

"No yet, Sir."

Vincent's father interjected. "If I may have a word in private, I believe I can shed some light on who and what we're up against."

"Leave us," Vincent ordered, prompting everyone but his father to exit the room.

Seconds later Vincent paced back and forth, barely able to restrain himself from going to find Alexander and kill him with his bare hands.

"If my suspicions are correct, we have a problem. I believe Alexander is a descendant of Amelia. If so, then his motive is quite clear, he wants to be king. I am certain he is aware of the curse and by you marrying Catherine, it threatens his chances of ever sitting on the throne. Catherine was probably shot to prevent you from producing an heir as well and ending the curse. I'm willing to bet he had you kidnapped as well. But I have a plan though. You see Amelia may have put a curse on our family, but fortunately for us, she couldn't foresee how the curse would affect the DNA of future heirs. From what you've told me, you're able to control the beast and it could work to our advantage."

Prince Allen paused briefly.

"I'm listening," Vincent said.

"It's time to unleash the beast." He moved a book on the shelf and a door opened. "This is a secret passageway that runs into the city. You have about thirty minutes, before I notify security of your disappearance," he said before handing him a flashlight.

"Thank you, Father. I will try to be as discreet as possible."

"I would prefer we arrest Alexander and his henchman, but if the the situation warrants it, do what you must. You have made me a proud father and I know you will make the best decision possible. Be safe, my son.

"Always," Vincent said as he entered the passageway.

"Vincent," Prince Allen called out.

Turning around, he looked at his father. "Yes."

Prince Allen rushed over and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Vincent said before he disappeared into the darkness.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU WILL KEEP THEM COMING. THANKS FOR READING.**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGA WHITE.**

**FORBIDDEN CHAPTER 8**

Adrenaline coursing through his veins, fueling his anxiety, Vincent meandered stealthily through the woods. Tree branches swayed back and forth, blowing leaves in his path. Vincent looked around admiring the beautiful scenery, imagining he and Catherine walking hand in hand, the wind blowing through her hair. He could see her looking up at him, smiling, love reflected in her eyes. Stumbling over a log, he came back to the present. Reminding himself of his mission, he began walking again, finally reaching the tree line. His eyes roamed ahead, resting on a Mediterranean villa, heavily guarded by men in black, armed with assault rifles. Ducking behind a tree, he scrambled to formulate a plan of action. He surveyed the scene, counting the men, looking for the best way to infiltrate the structure. Just when he was on the verge of taking extreme measures, the perfect idea came to him. Brazenly walking toward the perimeter of the property, he was intercepted almost immediately by two guards.

"You're trespassing," the tall swarthy man stated.

"My car broke down on the freeway and my phone battery died, so I went looking for help when I came upon this property. If you will provide me the use of a phone, I will call for assistance and be on my way."

"Not so fast. No calls will be made until the boss speaks with you," the man to his right stated, grabbing Vincent's arm forcefully.

"I completely understand. Lead the way fellows," Vincent said with a fleeting smile.

The men headed toward the palatial villa, covered in stucco with a terra cotta roof. Passing through a spacious courtyard, an impressive amount of calla lillies provided a breathtaking view, especially if looking down from the wrought iron balconies above. One of the men opened the massive cedar wood door, ushering them into the foyer. Vincent took notice of his surroundings, as they passed an expansive staircase and entered the living room. Expensive furniture filled the room with a backdrop of priceless artwork. Mosaic tile accented the marble floors and Greek columns. A recessed ceiling, etched with gold trim enhanced the grandeur of the great room. One lone man sat on the sofa, legs crossed, smoking a cigar. Sensing their presence in the room, he looked up. Before he could mask his reaction, Vincent saw the look of recognition in his eyes.

"Boss, we caught an intruder. He states his car broke down and he was looking for a phone to use."

"You imbecile, I can assure you the king of Elsidora didn't come looking to use a phone. Secure the perimeter and stay alert. His security is sure to be close behind."

"Right away, Boss," the guard answered before scurrying away.

"Now, do you care to enlighten me on your unexpected visit, Sire."

Vincent recognized the voice and found it difficult to control his rising anger. "Let's not play games. We both know why I'm here. I thought you would've given up on this crazy plot of yours."

"So you thought you would pay me a visit?"

Vincent's voice became louder. "You kidnapped me, shot my wife and you dare to ask the reason for my visit. You're lucky to still be breathing."

The unknown man smirked. "Looks like I've been remiss in my duties by grossly underestimating you, but unfortunately you won't be breathing after today. What a pity, just when I was starting to like you."

"I wouldn't go planning my demise just yet. Let's not forget I spared your life before, but I won't be so generous this time."

"In case you haven't noticed, you're my prisoner. I couldn't have set a better trap myself."

"Are you sure about that, Alexander? How do you know this isn't part of my plan?"

Shocked speechless, Alexander stuttered. "I..I..I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"There's no need to deny it. While you may think I'm inadequate and undeserving of the throne, I do love this country and it's people. I won't let you or anyone else stand in the way of what is after all, my birthright," Vincent said, looking at a stunned Alexander.

Alexander laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you, but being born on the wrong side of the blanket isn't exactly something to be proud of. You're nothing more than a bastard."

"And here I was thinking maybe you had some redeeming qualities."

A commotion startled both men. "We have company, Boss. How do yo wish to proceed?"

"Find out what they want. Shoot to kill if you must."

"If one person dies, I will annihilate this house with you and your henchman in it. And for the record, that is a threat."

Alexander pulled out a glock and pointed it at Vincent. "Unfortunately for you I know what you are and this time I'm prepared. I have special bullets made just for you. My great-great-grandmother created a gem that is fatal to you and your beast. However, it was the ingenuity of my father to make bullets out of the gem. You asked if I'm sure you're my prisoner. I do believe that answers your question."

Looking at his henchman. "Jack, you have your orders. What are you waiting for?"

Unbeknownst to the two men, Vincent turned the stone of the ring and began to transform. In a matter of seconds, claws and teeth protruded, and Vincent's eyes turned amber. By the time Alexander realized what was happening, it was much too late. Within seconds the beast overpowered him, taking possession of the gun. He picked Alexander up and threw him against the wall, knocking him out. The beast growled, salivating as he stepped forward, blood dripping from his claws. Jack looked at him, too traumatized to move. The beast stopped and zeroed in on his breathing, sensing his fear.

The beast took a step forward. "Please don't kill me. I mean you no harm," Jack pleaded.

Suddenly a shot rang out, hitting the beast. Startled, he looked up slowly as he released a thunderous growl, causing the men to cover their ears. He uttered the words, jonsoa elcharsineah forgotheum, causing smoke to enter the room. As if on cue, bodies dropped to the floor, leaving the beast the only one standing. With the gun in his hand, the beast moved toward the French doors. Ripping the door off its hinges, he ran outside and jumped off the balcony.

**THE PALACE**

Prince Allen sat in his office, anxiously awaiting news. Suddenly a knock came at the door.

"Enter."

Payne entered the room. "Sir, Alexander and his men have been arrested."

"Did you find Vincent?" Prince Allen asked.

"No sir."

"And Alexander and his men?"

"Sir, the team found Alexander and his men unconscious. Alexander has several broken bones and ribs. Unfortunately, their memory is quite hazy on what actually happened."

Prince Allen jumped up. "Excuse me Payne, I just remembered an urgent matter I must attend to. Notify me immediately of any new developments."

"Certainly, sir."

Prince Allen rushed off toward the study. Entering he nervously moved a book to gain access to the secret passageway. The door opened and Vincent fell down at his feet. His breathing was labored as blood seeped through his torn, dirty clothes.

"Vincent! What happened?" He asked, falling to his knees.

"Shot," Vincent replied, barely above a whisper.

"You've been shot?"

"Yes...stomach," he said.

He raised Vincent's shirt up and gasped loudly at the hole in his stomach.

Reining in his emotions he said. "Hold on, Son. I'll go get help."

He pulled off his jacket and grabbed Vincent's hand. He placed the jacket over the wound and then positioned Vincent's hand over it. "Keep it there until I get back with help."

Prince Allen hurried toward his office, scanning the hallway constantly. As soon as he reached his desk, he grabbed the phone and dialed a number. He waited ring after ring, hoping someone would answer. Finally a male voice said hello. "Max, thank goodness. I almost gave up on you answering. I need you at the palace immediately. It is a matter of life and death. Come prepared to perform surgery. The situation will be clearer when you get here. And Max, use your pseudonym."

He hung up the phone and said a prayer for his son. In that moment he realized how deep his love was for his son. Even though he had missed knowing him most of his life, he couldn't imagine life without him now. Then it hit him. The queen was in the hospital and Vincent hanging on by a thread. If anyone learned how bleak the situation was, it would take some major damage control to avert the monarchy from disaster.

Ten minutes later, he heard a knock. "Enter."

"Sir, you have an Evan Marks here to see you. He stated you were expecting him."

"That is correct. Show him in Payne," Prince Allen said, as he stood to his feet.

Max walked in with a worried look on his face.

"That will be all, Payne," Prince Allen said.

"Is everything okay, Allen?" Max asked, concern written over his face.

Allen walked to the door and peeped out. He turned and gestured to Max. "Follow me."

They moved swiftly and quietly down the hallway. Upon entering the study, Prince Allen retrieved a key and locked the door. Vincent lay in the same spot, struggling to breathe.

"Max, this is my son, King Vincent, and he's been shot. I'm sure you understand how important it is that he lives. I just found him and I refuse to lose him now."

Max nodded and immediately began assessing the injury and cleaning around the wound. After administering a drug to sedate Vincent, Max stood up. "Allen, we have to move him to the table. Grab his legs and I'll grab his upper body. Seconds later, Vincent lay on his back on top of the table as Max prepared to extract the bullet. Prince Allen began to pace back and forth. "Do you need anything?" He asked.

"No, just relax and let me do my job."

Displaying immense patience and concentration, Max methodically maneuvered the forceps, struggling to grasp the round. After three attempts, he secured and removed the bullet. He dropped it on a towel and looked away briefly at his equipment. Gathering the necessary surgical instruments to stitch Vincent up, he turned around. He could hardly believe his eyes at what he saw. There was no visible signs of a bullet wound. Max stared at the spot, unable to believe what his own eyes clearly saw. Prince Allen noticed his distress and rushed over. "Is everything okay?"

Max ran his hand down his face. "Take a look at his stomach. Do you see a wound? Surely I must be mistaken."

"Prince Allen examined Vincent's stomach, failing to locate an injury."

Baffled by the situation, the prince walked over to the couch and sat down. "Does this mean he is okay?"

"It appears he is completely healed. The medicine should wear off in an hour or so and I don't see any reason why he can't assume his normal duties," he said, still perplexed.

Prince Allen smiled. "Old boy, that is great news."

Max looked at him with a quizzical brow. "Allen, what aren't you telling me?"

The Prince looked up at Max, and his thoughts drifted off to their teen years in military school. At sixteen, he was rebellious and angry all the time. After drinking an excessive amount of liquor one night, he got behind the wheel of his Lamborghini Miura. Max jumped into the passenger seat and begged him to let him drive. A stubborn, sloppy drunk Allen refused, hitting the gas and crashing into several parked vehicles. Miraculously, neither boy was injured. Max deftly moved an unconscious Allen to the passenger seat and subsequently assumed all blame for the accident. Following the investigation, Max was expelled from school and banned from associating with the prince. Max went on to become a successful doctor as well as a husband and father. For all intents and purposes, they both followed orders, but they secretly met once a year, ironically, sharing a drink together.

"Allen, what is it?"Max asked, walking over to the couch.

"Maxy," he said, using his childhood moniker. "You better pour yourself three fingers of that Macallan scotch. Although, I don't think it will help you after you hear what I have to say"

"Father, what happened?"

Both men looked up to find Vincent wide awake, sitting up.

"It's appears your body healed itself," his father stated, standing to his feet.

Vincent swung his legs around and slid off the table. He glanced at Max. His father observed the action and hastened to make the necessary introductions.

This is my old friend, Dr. Maxwell. Max, meet my son and king of Elsidora, Vincent."

"Nice to formerly meet you, Your Highness. You gave us quite a scare and a plethora of unanswered questions," Max said, bowing slightly.

"Nice to meet you doctor and I thank you for saving me. I am permanently indebted to you, but unfortunately now I must go. My queen needs me."

His father looked at his clothes. "I think a change of clothes would be wise, Son."

Vincent looked at his torn, bloody clothes, as if noticing them for the first time. "I think you may be right," he said, walking out of the room.

**THE HOSPITAL**

Vanessa sat by Catherine's bedside, reading "Pride and Prejudice" to her. She had just reached the part where Elizabeth rejects Mr. Darcy's proposal when she heard a noise. Looking up she saw Vincent coming through the door.

"Hello, Vincent."

"Hey."

"Are you able to stay for a few hours? I need to run an errand."

"Go get some rest. I'll stay the rest of the night."

"Thank you, Vincent. I think I'll take you up on that offer. Please call me if she wakes up," Vanessa said, before kissing Catherine on the forehead.

"You have my word. See you in the morning."

Vincent sat down in the chair recently vacated by Vanessa and took Catherine's hand in his. "Baby, talk to me."

"I'm here," Catherine said.

Vincent felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. Just hearing Catherine's voice relaxed his mind and body."

"Baby, I need you to wake up. I need you. If I could heal you right now, I would."

As soon as he said the words, Catherine's hand moved, startling him. He jumped up, shocked to find a teary-eyed Catherine looking at him. Tears streaked his face as he leaned over, cupped her face, and kissed her.

Breaking the kiss, Catherine whispered. "Water."

"Sure."

Vincent retrieved a bottle of water from the mini-fridge in the room. He uncapped it and assisted Catherine in drinking a small amount.

Afterwards Catherine looked at him. "Vincent, I saw your mom. There was this white light and I began walking toward it. I thought it would lead me back to you. When I got closer, your mom appeared before me. She told me to turn around and wait on you, because it wasn't my time to enter the light. Soon after I heard your voice, commanding me to wake up. She told me to tell you to be careful with your new powers and she loves you and that William and Daniel are okay."

Vincent didn't utter a word, for his heart was overwhelmed with joy. He knew she was telling the truth, because he had never told anyone he was the only one of his mom's triplets that survived past birth. He held Catherine, knowing they needed to discuss everything, but for now he just wanted to hold his wife.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU WILL KEEP THEM COMING, BECAUSE I LOVE READING EVERY ONE OF THEM. THANKS FOR YOUR TIME AND FEEDBACK.**


End file.
